


my youth (is yours)

by tjskipping



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I hope?, Proposals, aaahhh they're so adorable i love soft gfs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjskipping/pseuds/tjskipping
Summary: when amber was in her last year of high school, andi had confessed to her.it had been tentative, but hopeful. their hands had been interlinked, the glittery pink nail polish on andi’s nails shimmering underneath the energy saving bulbs in her room. she had been quiet, but confident, completely sure of her feelings. the way the words had spilled out of her had made amber so incredibly happy,i like youandyou're so wonderfuland the rest of her confession expanding amber’s chest about a million times.





	my youth (is yours)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a valentines day gift for @lemongrassandtea on tumblr!! thank you Amanda, for organizing the exchange, and thanks Elle, for being a great valentine 💓💓

when amber was in her last year of high school, andi had confessed to her.

it had been tentative, but hopeful. their hands had been interlinked, the glittery pink nail polish on andi’s nails shimmering underneath the energy saving bulbs in her room. she had been quiet, but confident, completely sure of her feelings. the way the words had spilled out of her had made amber so incredibly happy, _i like you_ and _you're so wonderful_ and the rest of her confession expanding amber’s chest about a million times.

she had let out a squeal, caught off guard as amber had hugged her, kissing her own confessions into andi’s neck.

 

when andi was in her last year of high school, amber had to leave for college.

it had been sucky, but they had made do. the change from seeing amber in person almost everyday to seeing her through a screen had been weird. they had facetimed a lot, trading stories and song recommendations and just enjoying each other's presence, with the promise of _soon_ hanging in the air.

amber had come back for andi’s graduation, which was a secret painstakingly kept. when andi had gotten her diploma, amber had jumped up, screaming the loudest. andi ran up to hug her, tears in her eyes and a grin on her face. they have the picture Bex took framed and displayed in their home.

when amber was in her second year of college, andi had enrolled there too.

they'd had multiple conversations about it, amber not wanting andi to limit herself because of her. andi had laughed at her and tugged on a strand of her blonde hair as she reassured her that _no, dummy, i know what i want and this is it_ . amber had to admit that yeah, the art program _was_ really cool. andi had booped her nose, eyes crinkling as she said _i’m talking about you, too_.

it was nice. after being apart for an entire school year, they were together again.

amber took her on a special tour of campus, showing andi her favorite ice cream shop and the best places to study. they had joined clubs and gone to a few parties, although amber knew andi still preferred the kind with silly strings instead of alcohol.

they had shown up, danced, and then left, going to different 24 hour diners each time and ending the night with cuddles in one of their beds.

when amber was in her third year, she and andi had decided to get an apartment together.

they had look at a few apartments without much luck, before a friend of a friend told them the apartment above hers was available. they went to check it out, not expecting much.

it had been perfect. 

it was small, but cozy. perfectly in their budget. the neighbors weren't awful and there weren't any problems with the building. it was way better than they could have hoped for as mostly broke college students.

they had gotten their friends to help them move in, boxes of random knick-knacks both of them refused to throw away heavier than they would have thought.

when all of them were done, sweaty, tired and really happy, they had ordered take out and had a mini party in the cramped living room.

they went to bed that night feeling exhausted, but with identical smiles on their faces. it's _their_ bed and _their_ sheets in _their_ apartment _._ they went to sleep tucked together and woke up impossibly closer, hands and limbs wrapped around each other with no intention of letting go.

two years later, even more in love, amber buys a ring. it's hidden in tj's apartment, somewhere andi wouldn't be able to accidentally stumble upon it.

amber’s thought it over a million times, insecurities reaching up in the middle of the night and making her question, _what if?_ but then she turns to look at andi, the way her nose scrunches up in her sleep, and suddenly everything's okay again.

she thinks over a million ways to propose. her google search history has ten different variations of _how to propose to my girlfriend._ she rejects each idea as soon as it comes up though, because they're not _good_ enough. nothing’s good enough for andi.

she carries the ring around with her, then, hoping to find inspiration. waiting for The Right Moment.

it comes at a sleepy sunday morning. 

neither of them have anything to do, so they just stay in, exchanging lazy kisses and soft giggles.

they get out of bed at noon, eating cereal for a lazy breakfast, still in their pajamas. andi is complaining about something her art professor said and it's when she twists up her face to make an exaggerated scowl, that amber goes _oh.  this is it._

andi turns to look at her, confused by the lack of a reaction. before she can say anything though, amber blurts out _will you marry me?_

she's prepared a speech in her head, but right now she can't remember any of it. she rambles, unable to stop once she's started, hoping andi will say yes.

she's startled by a pair of soft lips on her own, cutting off her spiel. it's messy, an andi keeps stopping to repeat her answer. _yes yes yes yesyesyes_. it's one of amber’s favorite kisses.

they break apart and as andi leans her forehead against her cheek, amber presses her hand to andi’s waist, a content _i love you_ filling the air between them.


End file.
